The present invention disclosed herein relates to a substrate treating apparatus treating a substrate, and more particularly, to a substrate treating apparatus recycling chemicals used in cleaning of a substrate and a chemical recycling method.
Various processes, such as photolithography, etching, ashing, ion implantation, and thin film deposition, are performed on a substrate in order to manufacture semiconductor devices or liquid crystal displays. In order to remove contaminants and particles generated in each process, a cleaning process cleaning the substrate is performed before or after performing the each process.
In general, the cleaning process is performed through cleaning the substrate by providing chemicals to the substrate. Chemicals remove foreign objects adhered to the substrate and are then discarded by being discharged outside, or used chemicals are separated by using a difference between boiling points thereof and then recycled. Typically, used chemicals are separated by being heated at an atmospheric pressure. Therefore, since chemicals must be heated at high temperatures so as to allow the chemicals to reach their boiling points, the energy consumed for recycling the chemicals may be relatively large, and thus, efficiency may decrease.